The Rise Of Belgica
by EmotionlessGuy
Summary: While Maddie is in her second year of training, Maddie and Will find a sixteen year old boy. at the same time The kingdom of Belgica a new enemy is advancing they already took Iberion an Gallica and now they want Araluen will Maddie and Will be able to save Araluen along with their friends and family. Will a certain boy be important for the war? Maybe but no one knows who he is.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

So this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think, and be honest in your reviews, only tell me what you really think. I've rewritten this chapter because I was not happy with the previous version of it.

RA Belongs to JF

_~1~ The Beginning of a New Life_

Two cloaked figures rode through the forest towards Castle Redmont, they rode on shaggy

pony's and had camouflage cloaks, longbows and a double scabbard. The two cloaked figures where Rangers.

A senior ranger and his apprentice, they had just gotten back from a mission to gather information about a new threat, it had already taken Iberion and Gallica,the countries together were now named The Kingdom of Belgica.

They found out the 'King' of this new kingdom had many allies of corrupt lords in many other countries, but they didn't know who where the allies. But they did discover that there was a corrupt lord in Araluen.

The rangers thought about all that they had found out, and the different rumors they had heard. One of them was that the son of the newly named King had gone missing.

The rangers were pulled away from their thoughts when they saw some Genovesans. There where four Genovesans behind the trees in front of them, but they were facing the road on the other side.

The rangers dismounted and moved closer to get a good view on the other road. There were four men, well more like boys, none of them older than eighteen, then they remembered the Genovesans. As their arms moved to their quivers to get an arrow, four bolts flew through the air hitting two of the boys, who fell of their horses.

The rangers quickly took out the assassins and then got on their horses and moved over to check the boys.

"Roland, Roland!" called a huge boy,who was bent over one of the boys who had been hit by a bolt. He had blond hair and light blue eyes, the other unharmed boy was sitting next to the other victim.

"Tim! Tim!" he called out in a fearful voice, this boy had a similar appearance to the first boy,only he was the smallest of the four boys but still of average height. Roland had black hair and dark green eyes, and was the second tallest boy. Roland lay motionless on the grass with a crossbow bolt to the heart, he was obviously dead.

Then Tim was tall, well muscled with brownish-red hair and dark grey eyes with a scar exactly beneath his left eye. The huge boy unsheathed his sword as the rangers approached them, the short boy copied his actions.

"Don't worry"said Will "we're here to help," Huge looked at Will and then said "Why should I trust you?".

"You don't" said Will "Actually you have no reason to trust me. I don't have a reason to help you either. Why are you running across my country being chased by assassins?" said Will gesturing to the trees where the dead Genovesans lay. After a few silent minutes and several grunts from Tim the boys sheathed their weapons and stepped and Maddie walked over to Tim.

"He has nothing too serious" Maddie said "maybe he'll need a few weeks rest and healing before he can travel long distances, but that's all".

Will looked at the boys then said, "Why don't you put Rolands body on his horse while I put Tim on his horse" while he was treating the wound in Tim's thigh. When he got no reply he and Maddie turned around to see the two boys offering their hands, after a moment of thought the rangers shook hands with the boys,

"I'm Celrick" Said Huge.

"And I'm Rufford" said Short.

"I'm Will Treaty and This is Maddie Altman" said Will, the boys looked at Will and then eyed Maddie with interest. Maddie knew why, and Will knew she didn't like it when this happened.'Why does he always have to introduce us with our last names' she thought to herself .

"We should go to Redmont castle, it's a four hour ride from here. We can bring Tim to the infirmary were he can stay and you can stay at the castle as well, and we can also bury him properly, " said Will pointing to Rolands body.

They rode for four hours nonstop. When they arrived At Redmont Castle they immediately brought Tim to the infirmary.

Then Will went to see the baron and told Maddie to wake the boys up, so that they could eat something. No matter how hard she tried or what she said they refused to leave Tim's side. She could not help but think that there was something more than they had said. They said they were his cousins, but she didn't really believe them. There was something more she knew, whatever it was, it gave him much more respect or power with the other boys. She would find out what it was, she was a ranger after all and it was her job.

What do you think of the new rewritten version? It worked better with how I wanted the story to continue. Leave a review and give some advice or just some friendly words or maybe some questions for unclear or confusing things. I hope you liked it better this time.~Emotionless


	2. For All Those Lives

**A/N: Hey, so here's chapter two, but first I think I probably have to say that JF owns RA and I own nothing, well except my characters and Belgica wait, maybe I should just take everything by force from JF. Well anyway, hope you like it, sit back, relax and enjoy.~Emotionless**

_~2~ For all Those Lives_

Tim opened his eyes only to find an irritated Maddie trying to persuade his friends to eat something, and trying to make clear that he would be okay.

Tim sighed "Go get something to eat" said Tim. Celrick and Rufford looked at their friend.

"Your'e awake," said Celrick

"Now that you say it yes, I guess I am," said Tim "Cuz' for a moment there, I was convinced I was sleep talking with my eyes open," Tim glared at Celrick. Tim looked at Rufford.

"Still the quiet type I see," he asked, Rufford answered with a short nod but he let a smile on his face.

"Okay both of you please go eat something, you really need to eat, and I think I would rest better without two elephants at my side. You two would almost stand on top of me just to check if I'm still able to scream in pain," Tim exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, okay," both of the boys said, as they walked out of the room Maddie looked at Tim,

"Thank you," said Maddie then walked out after the 'elephants'. Tim looked around and sighed to himself.

"I need to continue on my way towards Castle Araluen" he muttered to himself as he tried to stand, only to immediately fall back down on his bed. Obviously his wound hadn't had enough time to heal properly for him to travel any amount of distance.

"I feel really exhausted" Tim thought to himself, and he slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, his last thoughts were that he had to warn King duncan.

Tim's dream was like every other night, it was about what would happen if Araluen lost, what would happen to those loyal to King duncan... What would happen to his friends, for himslef he already knew the answer. If Araluen won or lost one of the armys would kill him, he was sure of it. But if with sacrificing his own life he could save hundreds maybe thousands of lives, he was ready to let go of his life and all that came with it.

**A/N: I know it's a bit boring but it's neccesary** **Gotta run ~Emotionless**


	3. And so it Begins

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongA/N: Hey Emotionless here, I'm really really sorry for the long wait but I have a lot of stuff going on in RL mixed with my exams but I have 2 free weeks now that I will be spending studying and here it comes...  
WRITING. I hope to get at least 2 extra chapters other than this one out in the coming weeks, but I could use some ideas and inspiration and of course, A LOT of advice on writing and story stuff, etc. well enough of the talkin, Let's get going ~Emotionless./strong/p 


End file.
